1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting device, more particularly to a mounting device for hanging an electronic device on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional mounting device for mounting a liquid crystal display 1 on a wall 3. The conventional mounting device includes a fixed bracket unit 22, a detachable bracket unit 21, and a safety lock 23. The fixed bracket unit 22 is mounted securely on the wall 3 and is provided with an upper hook 221 and a lower inverted hook 222. The detachable bracket unit 21 includes a pair of brackets, each of which is provided with an upper inverted hook 211 and a lower hook 212, and is suspended on the fixed bracket unit 22 such that the upper inverted hook 211 and the lower hook 212 of each of the brackets of the detachable bracket unit 21 respectively engage the upper hook 221 and the lower inverted hook 222 of the fixed bracket unit 22. The safety lock 23 is inserted into a gap between the lower hook 212 of each of the brackets of the detachable bracket unit 21 and the lower inverted hook 222 of the fixed bracket unit 22 to thereby prevent movement of the detachable bracket unit 21 relative to the fixed bracket unit 22.
The aforementioned conventional mounting device is disadvantageous in that insertion of the safety lock 23 is not possible to perform when the mounting device is to be disposed in a recess, which has a shape that corresponds to the liquid crystal display 1, in a wall.